Mile High Club
by Shelbrel
Summary: Air travel can be quite tedious, unless you have a certain someone to help pass the time with. Rivalshipping, oneshot. Smut.


**A/N: "my oh my, Miss Shelby. what on earth has gotten into you lately? what's with all these naughty fics?"  
**

**well, my dear kittens. I'm a horny teenager. that's all there really is to it. so here, enjoy some more fresh smut from yours truly.**

Clouds endlessly rolled past the tiny, oval windows, the only markings on a clear blue canvas. It was a truly peaceful sight to behold, creating a calming atmosphere for the passengers of the airplane.

Seated on opposite sides of each other sat four; Seto and Yugi on the left, Joey and Yami on the right.

Recently, KaibaCorp had made a deal with, incredibly enough, SchroederCorp. The only reason Seto agreed to do bushiness with the rival company was that he knew very well he'd be scamming them from over a million dollars without the pink-haired bastard ever finding out. One catch, though, was that he'd have to fly to Germany to sign a contract regarding said agreement, the only flaw in an otherwise perfect scheme.

It technically qualified as a business trip, but since Seto's abundant amount of money prevented him from caring much for rules, he brought along a guest. He just hadn't intended for his one guest to bring along two other guests. It was accidental, Yugi swore Joey and Yami had overheard him talking about the trip and he just _couldn't_ say no to them. Long story short, this resulted in Seto having to buy two more first class tickets and a second luxury suite in the hotel they were staying at (because Lord knows there was absolutely no way he'd share a room with Wheeler or that arrogant Pharaoh).

A timid tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, and he ripped his attention away from the window to peer down at the boy sitting to his left.

"Sorry, lost in thought?," Yugi wondered, a smile in both his tone and on his face. There was something about travelling that made him so...peaceful. Not that he was normally a very vehement person to begin with, that role was specially saved for his other half.

"I suppose you could say that," Seto replied, biting back a sigh. He, much unlike his wanderlust boyfriend, despised all forms of business travel. After running such a mega corporation for as many years as he had, he'd basically seen the entire world, but wasn't able to enjoy it as much as he would've had they been personal trips. Relaxation was hardly in any Kaibas' vocabulary.

Yugi's smile faded a tad, gazing dismally at him for a moment before asking, somewhat rhetorically, "Stressed out?"

With a short, cold laugh, Seto answered, "I suppose you could say that, too."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

Now Yugi's smile did return, though it seemed more of a mischievous smirk. Seto blinked, eyes narrowing slightly. "For some reason, I don't think whatever intentions you have in mind are good."

"Oh, I'd say it depends on what perspective you view them from."

Thin brow perking, Seto replied, "Alright, now I'm seriously confused."

Rather than verbally explain, Yugi reached up, grasping the back of Seto's head, fingers curling into brunette hair. Their lips locked fervently, Yugi roughly shoving his tongue into Seto's mouth and running it along the inside. Seto was taken aback by the kiss, and he would've indulged in Yugi's rare spontaneity, had it not been for an inconvenient interruption from beside them.

"Can you two at least wait until we land to start shoving your tongues down each others throats?," Joey grumped from across the aisle.

Pulling away from him, Yugi faced his best friend and let out a very innocent sounding giggle. "Ah...sorry, Joey."

Joey merely gave an eyeroll in response - playful, not angry - and went back to his light conversation with the pharaoh. Turning back to Seto, Yugi's tone lost all of its innocence.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes," he ordered breathily into Seto's ear, rising from his seat and beginning to walk towards the back of the plane, but not before his wrist was tightly grasped.

"Are you serious?"

The flirtatious smirk Yugi flashed was enough of an answer, and his wrist was released. He disappeared around the corner, leaving Seto to anxiously wait by himself, drumming his fingers against his arm rest impatiently. Several minutes passed, so he stole a glance to his left, noticing that Yami was absently flipping trough a SkyMall magazine and Joey had earbuds in. Neither of them would notice his absence due to their distractions, he concluded, and made a quick escape.

"Finally," Yugi breathed once Seto entered the small bathroom. He stood from his place on the closed lid of the toilet, standing in front of Seto and immediately having his mouth ravished. Yugi moaned into the kiss, feeling himself being lifted and shoved into a wall. One of the hands that was supporting him under the bum moved under the back of his shirt, fingernails lightly scraping the small of his back. He positioned his own hands on Seto's broad shoulders, pulling him closer. The kiss halted, and Seto placed his lips on Yugi's collarbone, sucking and licking at his neck and savouring each of his plentiful moans.

They didn't bother getting fully undressed; it would take too long and they'd have a greater chance of getting caught. Instead, Yugi nimbly unzipped Seto's jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees in one fluid sweep. His chilled hand wrapped around Seto's cock, making Seto gnaw down harder on his collar. The whine of protest Yugi gave was enough to make him be gentler. After all, neither of them wanted to leave evidence of their lewd behaviour.

As Yugi stroked up his length faster, Seto groaned in ecstasy, bucking his hips harder into his hand. In such an awkward position - Yugi sitting on the thin counter while Seto stood in front of him - it was difficult to do many of the things they usually did. Blow jobs were out of the question for the most part, as was general foreplay in the lower regions.

Yugi was still able to bring Seto to just before his breaking point, but chose to evilly stop there. Growling in disapproval, Seto got his revenge by sinking his teeth deep into Yugi's soft shoulder, smirking to himself when he heard a mixture of a strangled gasp and whimper from above him.

Pulling Yugi's pants down in the cramped quarters was a somewhat difficult task for Seto, but he managed to shimmy the leather jeans to his ankles. He repositioned the two of them so Yugi was resting more on his back than his butt, though this made it so his neck was bent uncomfortably against the wall. It was the least important thing at the moment, however, the most urgent matter being to get the the real action.

Without warning, Seto crudely jammed two digits into him, causing Yugi to yelp in a mix of surprise and mild pain. He was beginning to start scissoring, but Yugi abruptly grabbed his wrist to stop the motion.

"We are _not_ doing this dry."

"You should have thought of that before."

"_Seto_."

Sighing ruggedly, Seto removed his fingers from him, Yugi emitting a low groan. Quick as possible, he pulled his pants back up, rebuckling the silver belt around his waist.

"You owe me," he stated as he exited the lavatory, attempting to draw as little attention as possible. He tucked the bottom of his shirt back into the waistband of his jeans, also attempting to flatten out his mused hair.

Back at their seats, he reached up to the overhead compartment, searching through his carry-on to find something to use as lubricant. He found nothing, unfortunately, and set out to look through Yugi's bag. Lo and behold, he found exactly what he needed, slipping the tiny bottle of clear liquid into his front pocket.

_'He must have been planning this...'_

Nevertheless, Seto started to head back, when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?"

Turing to face the direction of the voice, Seto exchanged glares with Yami. Next to him sat a sleeping Joey, who stirred lightly at the sudden noise around him, but remained out cold.

"Do I have to run everything I do by you?," he snapped, anxious to return to Yugi.

Crimson eyes narrowed further, frown planted on Yami's face. "You do have to when it concerns my Aibou."

Seto glanced to his side, impatiently folding his arms. "What I do is none of your business."

"Kaiba," he growled threateningly. "I know what you are doing, and I do not approve."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't give a damn about your approval, isn't it?"

With that quip, Seto turned on his heel, rushing off the resume where they'd left off.

"You sure took your time out there," Yugi commented snarkily, having been extremely anxious for Seto's return.

"I got caught up chatting with your nosy alter ego."

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened. "He doesn't know what we're doing, does he?"

Shrugging noncommittally, Seto replied, "He claims he does, though he also claims to being royalty, which I have a hard time believing."

Yugi frowned slightly in annoyance. He absolutely loathed it when Seto talked about Ancient Egypt or magic of Millennium Items like they were mere hokum. "You were in Egypt with us and saw-"

The end of his exasperated sentence was silenced as Seto claimed his lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip. The kiss continued as Seto picked up where he left off before, pouring lubricant on his fingers and jamming two of them into Yugi's asshole and stretching him out. A groan of discomfort travelled from Yugi's mouth and into Seto's. As an apology, Seto slowed his pace, slipping in a third finger and pumping them up to his second knuckle. Yugi emitted a high pitched whine as he scissored his three digits, and Seto tenderly kissed all over his face to calm him.

Finally, he slipped them out, and Yugi relaxed in relief. The tight space of the airplane restroom made it awkward for them to properly position themselves, but it eventually worked with Yugi's legs wrapped around Seto's waist whilst Seto held him up with one hand on Yugi's back and the other behind his head. Slicking his stiff cock with lube, Seto aligned it with Yugi's loosened hole. Yugi panted as Seto pressed into him, slowly at first, then all the way in.

Seto gave an experimental thrust, and the moan he heard was encouragement to continue. He slammed into him, pulling out to the hilt and pressing straight back in. It was getting more laborious to support Yugi's weight as he fucked him, so he held him up straighter, and Yugi immediately wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders in an embrace. The change in position allowed Seto to easier hit Yugi's prostate, brushing against it continuously and hearing Yugi cry out each time.

Yugi reached between them, taking hold of his own dick and pumping it fervently, but Seto almost immediately took over and swiftly stroked his cock. Seto thrusted in faster, groaning as he felt Yugi clench around him. A sudden, overwhelming sensation swirled in Seto's lower abdomen, and he couldn't stop his orgasm, cumming hard inside of Yugi. After a few more quick strokes, Yugi was also brought to his release, crying out as he splattering his cum across his and Seto's chests.

Panting heavily, Seto pulled out, leaving Yugi to slump on the counter, trying to regain his breath. Legs wobbly, Seto got himself reassembled, rezipping his pants and fixing his hair, bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. Though, the stain Yugi had left on the front of his sweater was certainly going to be an issue.

"Sorry about that," Yugi apologized sheepishly, pulling his own bottoms up. He had also ruined his own shirt, but since he had a hoodie on, he took off the black t-shirt and zipped up the jacket. No one would be able to tell what he'd done, but Seto was another story.

He sighed roughly. "Don't worry about it. Just go back out there and I'll come out in a few minutes."

Yugi nodded, stealing a quick kiss before exiting the bathroom. Using a few tissues, Seto managed to wipe away the splotch. It didn't disappear entirely, but once he turned the sweater inside out, it was completely concealed, luckily for him.

Checking his appearance one last time, Seto confidently left, striding down the aisle of the quiet plane to return to his seat. However, what he heard deterred him slightly.

"Nothing happened, Atem, I swear!," Yugi fibbed desperately.

"Do not lie to me, Yugi," Yami warned. "I can easily tell when you are."

Taking his seat by the window, Seto listened to them going back and forth.

"I'm not lying! I was in the bathroom, I don't know where Seto was."

Yugi and Seto exchanged a glance, and Seto could clearly tell he was pleading with him. But before he had a chance to rescue him, someone else did.

"Jeez, Yami, lay off," Joey said, now fully awake. "So what if they did have sex? It's not like they've never done it before."

"Joey!," Yugi gasped, cheeks flaming. "We didn't_ have sex_!" He said the last two words in a harsh whisper, as if they were toxic.

"Then why is Kaiba's shirt inside out?," he asked pointedly.

Eyes widening, Yugi glanced over to his boyfriend and noticing that his sweater had in fact been reversed.

"Um..."

Joey grinned as he watched his best friend's entire face heat up at his teasing. Though Yami's expression was exactly opposite, glowering furiously at Seto as if he'd murdered his other half rather than just had sex with him. The pharaoh opened his mouth to make yet another protest, but an announcement over the intercom interrupted him.

_"Attention passengers, we will be landing in about five minutes. We ask you to please remain seated until instructed otherwise. We hope you had a nice flight, and thank you for flying with us."_

The message was then repeated in German, since they were now in Berlin.

"This discussion is not over," Yami sternly informed his light.

Sighing, Yugi relaxed back into his seat. '_Wonderful...'_

**A/N: let's play a little game I like to call "find the thinly veiled abridged series reference". winner gets a pat on the back from themself & the lingering sense of knowing that Shelby is proud of them.**

**anyway!**

**I promise to lay off the smut for a while, we'll go back to family friendly stories now. *studio audience cheers***


End file.
